Wolfle
Not to be Confused with Wolfey. Wolfle is Flippy's girlfriend and is a fan character. Character Info Wolfle is a light blue wolf that turns into a gray werewolf at night. She loves Flippy and met him in "Love Struck". She ''is a simaler to Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle. You can ask her questions on Ask Wolfle. Episodes The Beaver Who Cried Werewolf See What I Saw You've Stolen My Heart When Your Happy and Know it Lone Wolfle A Bath for a Tulip Notes *Wolfle was originaly going to be named Wolfy. *Wolfle has one eyelash instead of three. *She is not a Flippy-sue because she doesn't flip out *She is the first character to turn into a werewolf at night *Wolfle has dream anxiety disorder (sleep disorder characterized by frequent nightmares). *In "Past Sins", in the past, she woke up at 12:00 at midnight. *She owns a recorder (similar to a flute). *Wolfle's heart necklace was added in her new look. *Wolfle's heart necklace was given by her grandmother. *Wolfle x Flippy is the most heartwarming couple in the series. They will never kill each other, even if Flippy's flipped out or if Wolfle is in her werewolf form. *She talks Kung- Fu lessons, as seen in Hay Ya *Wolfle hates Flaky, because of the events in Party On *Wolfle and Flippy's children are Whippy, Twiley, Rose, and Flipps *She reads "The Bible" contentinly, which is a clue that she love Christianity *She can easly be angered *In A Honorable Zero, she seems to have visual hallucinations *AN IMPORTANT NOTE is that she only turn into a werewolf at a FULL MOON *She is allergic to fungi *Wolfle has been with Flippy sence high school, but haven fallen in love until college *Flaky seems to be jealous of her in episodes the both apper in, basing off of the Flippy X Flaky relationship *She has a Werewolf medication she uses to make her not turn into a werewolf, but Lumpy forgets to make it, which makes her turn into a werewolf in episodes *As seen in The Beaver Who Cried Werewolf is sucessfully killed Jason and Freddy, both are psycho killers. *She likes to play card games *She is from Rhode Island, because of her Rhode Island accent. *There are sometimes she is very smart, even smarter than Sniffles *Some HTF call her the ''" werewolf of Happy Tree Town " *The cause of her turning into a werewolf was when she was a little girl by a sample given by her teacher and mixing purple, green, back, and blue liquids. The test tub exploded and she tryed to wash it off by taking a shower. *Her voice is simaler to Twilight Sparkle's voice *She is very smart but doesn't count as a sniffles-sue, because she doesn't do it all the time. *Wolfle has lots of Chemicals Theme Songs Happy Tree Friends: Fighting is for Freedom Her theme is Skybound by Assertive Fluttershy. Flippy X Wolfle From "A Lovely Couple" From "You've Stolen My Heart" New look Gallery a_htfhalloween_by_silverbulletdash9000-d6rttjz.png|At Halloween ( note this is before Wolfle startes to hate Tulip ) 3af73a0bca91f2b53be715a729f3fc06-d6gi67z.png|Wolfle and Flippy relationship ( failed drawing XD ) Wofle's New Look.png|New look COMFUSED.jpg|Very confused (Note: Her eyelashes are gone Poker.png|Tulip, your such a Cheater Lone Wolfle.png|SHE IS SCARED Wolfle holding a balloon.PNG|Wolfle holding a balloon OOPS.png|Oops Wolfle human version.PNG|Wolfle as a human (Note: Failed to draw) Wolfle pony version.PNG|Wolfle's MLP:FiM version. Werewolfle pony version.PNG|Werewolfle's pony version Old look Gallery Fulll moon.png|The full moon. Wolfle ripped Scar's arms off. un.png|Killing Toothy, Wolfle's tail is curled up. guy friends.png|Wolfle, Bolt, and Scar. Wolfle's male friends. Flippy X Wolfle.png|Wolfle is happy to see her boyfriend, Flippy. love argument.png|Flippy, Wolfle, and Flaky's love argument. U.png|Wolfle's first death (from Rock Bottom). Wolf.png|First picture of Wolfle Category:Fan Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Wolves Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Canines Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Shadow887's chararcters Category:Gray Characters Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Season 48 Introductions Category:Characters Not To Be Used In Profit Category:Flippy-Sues